Summer Lovin' Had Me a Blast
by surefireglambert
Summary: Blaine spends his summers as a lifeguard. He's thoroughly intrigued when he learns from a friend that a boy has had an eye on him for a while now... Klaine!AU. ONESHOT.


Blaine set his tube of sunscreen on the arm of his lifeguard stand, adjusting the pink sunglasses that had begun to slip down his nose. His friends and coworkers constantly teased him for them, but he still wore them, flashing a smile at every jeer.

Behind the tinted lenses, the man let his eyes roam the beach for a moment, running a hand through his hair before pulling off his t-shirt and leaning back in his chair. The bright blue sky was perfectly clear save the burning sun that seemed to be shining all its energy on the beach.

His eyes continued roaming the sand before finding a family with three kids lounging in the sun. The parents were relaxing under an umbrella, their children building what seemed to be a sandcastle in front of their chairs. There was one boy and two girls, all seeming to be between five and eight years of age. The girls looked like they could be twins and a little younger than the boy.

The more Blaine watched them construct their castle, the more the boy of the group reminded Blaine of his older brother when they were children. His brother Cooper would always build the majority of the castle himself, running back and forth from the water to their pile of sand, and making neatly packed towers.

Blaine's unofficial "job" was always creating the moat and decorating the castle with anything he could find. Usually it'd be seashells and seaweed, but on a really special day, they'd find a washed up crab shell that'd serve as the "ruler" of their sand kingdom.

Blaine was shaken out of his reverie by someone's high pitched shrieks. Adrenaline pumping, he grabbed his life preserver and jumped from the stand. He started sprinting in the direction of the woman who he'd seen screaming, getting there quickly thanks to his high school track record.

"M-My son!" the woman shouted as Blaine reached her. "He's o-out there!" She pointed to where Blaine could just see two arms thrashing about a hundred feet out. "I-I would go o-out b-but I need to keep an eye on my other children and I'm not a great swimmer-"

"Don't worry," Blaine barely managed to say before taking off into the water, diving headfirst into the waves. He swam freestyle until he reached the boy. He hoisted the boy onto his shoulder, swimming as fast as he could back to shore, still holding onto the life preserver.

When he reached the sand, Blaine put the boy on the ground, turning him onto his side. He pumped and pushed on his chest and stomach until the boy started coughing up water. Blaine continued this as the boy continued to cough until the coughing ceased and his eyes fluttered open.

The small boy groaned as Blaine moved off of him, turning him onto his back. The crowd, who had gathered around the scene, curious as to what the commotion was about, started cheering and clapping at the movement from the young child.

Blaine grinned humbly, wiping some of the water from his forehead that was threatening to drip under his sunglasses into his eyes. He pushed some hair out of the boys face before standing up. The woman who'd originally screamed, ran to Blaine and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much," she choked out, pulling away to wipe tears from her cheeks.

"No problem, its my job." He smiled widely as she kneeled down to wrap her arms around the boy. The crowd began to disperse and Blaine took this as a good time to walk away and make his way back to his stand where he saw one of his close friends Asher waiting for him.

"Impressive, you caused a crowd and everything," Asher said, patting him on the shoulder as he grinned.

"Oh yeah, that's the most important part of the situation here," Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes but still smiling.

"I did notice something else while you were playing superhero," Asher said with a sly smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "There was this cutie who couldn't keep his eyes off you and those abs of yours the whole time you were saving that kid. I could see it from my stand."

Blaine blushed furiously, running another nervous hand through his hair. "You're joking."

"Never," he answered simply. "Go see for yourself."Asher nodded his head in the direction of a large blue umbrella that was shielding two boys who seemed to be speaking to each other amiably about something. "The one closer to us is your secret admirer."

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes but still tossing his life preserver onto his stand and beginning to walk over to the umbrella, sending a grateful smile to Asher in the process.

Upon arriving at the umbrella, the boy whom Asher had said wasn't the one who had been watching Blaine looked up, doing a double take before gesturing for the other to turn around. The one who he'd come to see turned around, eyes widening when he saw Blaine.

"Ex-Excuse me Finn," the boy mumbled to the other, who gave him a nod as the boy who Blaine had come to see stood, walking a little away from the chairs. Blaine followed.

"Hey," the boy said breathlessly, smiling shyly as he removed his designer sunglasses, moving to put them in his hair that was falling naturally over his forehead. It showed traces of having once had product in it as he pushed it back with the glasses before placing them on his head.

"Hello there." Blaine grinned, holding out his hand. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt," the boy replied, reaching to place his hand in Blaine's while offering a toothless smile.

"Could I buy you a drink or something?" Blaine offered, gesturing to the snackbar towards the end of the beach near the parking lot.

"That'd be great," Kurt said with a surprised tone to his voice. He began walking to the building as Blaine took a moment to really take in the boy's appearance. Kurt had on simple swim trunks, every motion he made accentuating his subtle yet prominant muscles of his back and arms. Blaine hurried to catch up with him and without warning, slipped his fingers through the taller boy's. Blaine heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath before his fingers relaxed into the contours of Blaine's hand.

"You know what?" Blaine turned to Kurt. "Do you maybe want to... head over somewhere else for some lunch? I want... I want to get to know you a little better than just small talk over a bottle of water. That is, since you already know about what I do." He grinned as Kurt blushed as they turned around to make their way back to their chairs once again.

"So you saw me... admiring your work?"

"My friend Asher did. Nothing wrong with that though. I mean, it got me to come over to your chair didn't it?"

"True," Kurt answered, turning towards Blaine. "But who will take over your spot?"

"There's got to be someone around. They won't mind me taking off for a while if I can find someone to replace me. You okay with leaving your..."

"Stepbrother. He suggested a day of bonding, but he'd be okay with rescheduling."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. Besides, I'd really like to get to know you better as well. You intrigue me."

"As do you." They reached Blaine's lifeguard stand as they untangled their fingers. "Meet back here?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said as he turned away, but not before winking in Blaine's direction.

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding as he watched Kurt walk away. He grinned from ear to ear before starting back towards the snackbar to find someone to fill his spot.


End file.
